The Haunting Of Belle's Isle
by Murphy8370
Summary: My House isn't Haunted, I swear, I just wanted to make it into a bed and breakfast, that is until Sam and Dean Winchester blasted their way into my life... So these are my tales about Love, Mystery and a haunted blanket, what else could go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

My house isn't haunted. It's not possible that it's haunted, and you know why? Because GHOSTS don't exists! Or at least that's what I thought before I met the Winchester brothers who flipped my world up-side down and turned inside out….

It was quiet outside, dark and gloomy like it usually was, maybe it was the

weeping willows that draped themselves around the house and river, and the towering oaks that stood straight and tall like soldiers, or maybe the clouds that drifted over the moon, blacking out it's silvery rays. Whatever it was, it reminded me of my first night in this new place, alone and still a little wounded from my recent break-up with Zeke Hardish. It was a miracle that I had found this little plantation, tucked deep in the Bayou and wrapped in the solitude of the swamps, the complete isolation of the place made it easier to lick my wounds in peace

Looking out the window I could still remember the stone cold shock at seeing this place, a monstrous stone and brick house with dark green ivy that snaked up the front and curved around the sides. I loved it on sight, the smell of fresh earth and grass, the warmth of the sun splitting through the trees and dancing on my pale skin, the sounds of birds and the gentle sway of trees. I could almost catch the smell of water and mud on the breeze, not an unpleasant smell, at least not to me. My heart practically burst in my chest, it was old fashioned with solid white columns that ran up the front all the way to the top where a simple round window that looked out onto the Bayou. My heart still does a little jump when I see it and a voice in my head says _Mine, this is mine, _it was the inside that really got me though. Soft blue faded couches and velvet draperies that reached from the top of the bay windows to the bottom where they just brushed the navy carpet.

The first time I stepped into the room, everything was slightly dusty, the dark cherry wood was covered in a thin layer of dust and grime, the chairs and sofas were dirty from lack of cleaning. Now they stood proud, gleaming with polish and cleaner, smelling of lilacs and lavender, and giving the dark parlor and cheery note. It was the first night I had seen _her_, the ghost that didn't exist. I remember it because it had seemed so real to me, this apparition, her long brown hair was dark and flowing over her slim shoulders that were draped with a voluminous white nightgown. Her skin was tight across her drawn face, white with dark, almost black circles beneath her pale eyes. Her mouth opened and formed around words but no sound came from her dark mouth, almost blue mouth. Fear paralyzed me first, it was the first emotion to hit my already fried system from the long drive from New York to Georgia, then anger.

How dare someone do this to me? This is my house, MY HOUSE. A prank and I just moved in. As soon as this thought hit me the white mirage began to shimmer and disappear, fading along the sunlight, just an apparition. Now I wait for her each night, a shimmery fear like the ghost that blended with a honest

anger. Three months have passed and I've only seen her once, which strengthened my resolve towards the fact that it was a prank for new people in town, or a mirage induced by lack of sleep and stress. Tonight was my last night waiting until midnight for the flickering phantom, waiting for the tall, striking woman to make her appearance. Nothing as of yet.

"Damn spirits, never very good at keeping time." I say smugly to myself.

An hour to midnight and the cup of warm Lap Seng tea was calming to my nerves that were shot from dealing with my publisher, a complete idiot I might add, I take a sip and feel the heat trail down my throat and into my stomach, the smoky, deeply exotic taste still lingering on my tongue. It's my favorite kind of tea for these kind of deep dark nights were heavy black clouds drift in the sky.

"Mark my words, Ramsey, it's going to be rain." I say to my cat, who is curled at my feet as I sit in one of the deep chairs. "I can smell it."

Coming home in my crappy little Volvo I smelled the sweet musk of the sky, and the damp earth, even the crocodiles could tell for they had snuck beneath the shade of the willows to save themselves from the hot sun and thick humidity that stuck like wool to my skin. It was only a matter of time. I tucked a lock of my thick, frizzy red hair that I had liberally streaked with blonde behind my ear and leaned back into the chair. Ramsey meowed in agreement with me, and tucked his head back into his paws, I wished I could have that kind of contentment, to be able to tuck my head away and just sleep. There are others things that my cat has though that I would die to have, for one I would like to have the sleek, smooth grace and body that cats have, maybe not the hair but definitely the body. I would like to have a slimmer body, one that didn't bust of the camisole that came out in a two piece of pajamas, a body that didn't look disgusting in a pair of jeans.

Grace would be nice too, one thing you should know about me before this thing goes on is that I'm the clumsiest person in the world and not a size six, instead of size six like my mother would have preferred but instead a size 14. Not average, not skinny, but _healthy_. Suddenly I see something out of the corner of my eye, just a little flash of white, something had passed in front of the doorway.

"Son of a bitch." I say and shoot out of my chair.

I walk to the window and look outside debating whether I should follow or let this spirit do what it supposed to.

"Gwendolyn." A voice that kind of whispered to me and drifted in and out.

To be honest I'm afraid, what if all those years of knowing that the supernatural didn't exist, knowing that every moment of every day was just another day at the office. Maybe that's what I was looking for when I moved here and had heard the stories about this place, maybe I was looking for a little adventure where nothing had been before. Now I'm rationalizing following a ghost, what the hell is my damage? _FOLLOW THE STUPID GHOST! _ My brain was screaming over and over and over again, finally I give up. Time for a little adventure.

**Later that Night at Malarky's Bar and Grill**

My house is not haunted. My house is not haunted. MY HOUSE IS NOT HAUNTED! It's not possible.

"Tequila, straight, NO ice." I say to the bartender who's looking at me like I just died and became a ghost, which is very probably what I look like.

"No problem, Gwen." The bartender says to me with a semi-grin.

From somewhere down the bar I hear a man speak, someone with a smooth accent that's very obviously not southern but more city slicker sounding, to be honest it was very hard to actually pin it. I can't help but look, not many visitors come around here was the vibe I got when I first came here so it seemed perfectly natural for me to see what this man was doing here. The first glance was all it took to knock me off my feet, he's the kind of guy I would have seen in the city, the bad boy I loved, the faded black leather jacket and roughed up jeans, and the kind of face that belonged to an ad for Levi's jeans. Rugged, and mountain mannish he was gorgeous, which made him absolutely off limits to me, he was slim, sexy and muscled while I was frumpy, dumpy and lumpy, my personally three most hated dwarves.

His voice was smooth like a well made whiskey and made her tune in for another taste.

"You know the old Belle's Isle Plantation?" he said.

Omigod. That's my house! He's looking for my house! You have no idea how much joy that brings me, because a hot looking muscle man was looking for my house, which also meant that he was looking for me… whoa…. He's looking for me, why?

"Yea, Gwen Gandilini owns that place."

That's me! I want to scream it at the top of my lungs, also I want to keep this to myself, I'm sure that if this man looks at me he will be disgusted with what he sees. Okay, okay, that's pretty shallow, but my mother hasn't exactly been very supportive of my weight. Fat, she says. Healthy says my sister. And Living is what my father says. I guess wealth has it's own benefits, I don't have to live with them. I turn away from the smooth man and his even smoother words, I need to get home to my cats and my family who is unfortunately staying with me along with the rag tag team of people who just came to me. My maids Beth and Liza, my cook Tania, the handyman Rutger, my brother Lancelot (better if you not ask) and his wife Anita who doubles as a the dumbest person on earth but is remarkably gifted with animals such as the horses who stay in my stable and the cats who linger on my doorstep, this is my strange new family since I have come to Georgia. Three months and I have already attracted the strangest on earth, but these things happen, it just so happens that it always happened to me.

Sensing that it was time for me to go before Levi decided it was time to meet and greet Gwen and the owner of Belle's Isle, before the bartender can point me out I leave the bar, only having taken a few sips and slapping a few bills on the bar. Still the clouds are bloated and swollen but not rain drop falls from the sky, it's strange but I don't question it, it's better not to wonder about the state of mother nature. Before I can drop my head though I bump into a tall man with dark brown hair, a lock falling over his eyes, he looks momentarily surprised.

"Oh hi Calvin!" I say in a chirpy voice before I realize that I don't know this man. "If you're looking for directions to Belle's Isle, it's right down that road, but you turn left right before the huge oak tree."

"Excuse me?" the man says to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say in a whispery kind of a voice before strolling away.

I don't know why I called him Calvin, it's probably because he looks like he should be on an ad for Calvin Klein, how odd but I can't worry about it, I just have to get away before this man questions me. I don't know how I know, I just do, he'll be at my house tomorrow along with the other man. I have to get back to my house, my soon to be Bed and Breakfast, I have to prepare for Calvin and Levi tomorrow.

TBC

How did you like it?

I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I was working in the carriage house turned garage when the two men from the night before showed up, I heard the crunch of gravel beneath tires and the rumble of the engine even from beneath Rutger's 1936 Ford Coupe. Cars was one of the few things that Rutger and I had in common, that and food. Rutger saw the car first and stood up from leaning against my Antique Speedster I had collected with the royalties of my first novel.

"Gwennie, you might wan to come see this." He said in a thick, heavenly Australian accent.

"What is it?"

Just as I said this though, I peeked my head from beneath the car, sliding back on the skateboard like piece of wood to look up at him, he was staring out the window and wiping his hands with a piece of grease stained white cloth he usually had stuff in the back of his denim coveralls. He leaned down to offer me the cloth, wearing his usual intense expression.

"Looks like a Chevy. Black."

"What kind?"

"Can't tell from here, he's driving around the bend, but it looks to be about early 70's or possibly late 60's."

"How can you tell?"

"The frame." He said simply.

This made me curious, wiping my hands as well on the cloth before stuffing it into the back pocket of his coveralls and looking out one of the small windows affixed to the door of the garage. Sure enough a black Chevrolet Impala was rounding the bend and driving up the hill to the main house, the frame was sleek and sloping with lightly tinted windows, I could hear the roar of the 6-cylinder.

"What's your bet?" he said, looking back at me with those icy blue eyes.

"67 to 69. Third Generation definitely, it's a four-door with a hard-top and a 6-cylinder engine."

"You sure about the 6-cylinder? I'm hearing a V8 small block."

"In your dreams."

Rutger laughed, one of those rare ones where he tilts his head back and really lets it out, it's hard to resist smiling in return when he gives you one of the those laughs.

"Thinks it's still an original?"

"Dude…" I started, giving him a 'Duh' look. "… you don't rape a car _like that_. It's a classic, a masterpiece. You should be arrested for trading out parts on a beauty like that. It's like…. Abuse or something."

"How do you know it's not a 1970's?"

"The front fender, from what I could see of it, 1972 was when they started switching from steel fenders to chrome and aluminum because it was cheaper."

"He could removed the original and put a sturdier one on."

"Doubtful, it takes a professional to put one of those babies on."

Rutger smiled. "So I'm getting that you want that car."

"Are you kidding? I would kill for a car like that."

Rutger returned to looking out the window, watching as the Impala parked and the engine cut, the two men from last night piled out of the car wearing what appeared to me to be FBI suits, black blazer jacket, unpleated black pants, white shirt, plain tie. If it hadn't been for the night before and the fact that the taller of the two men, the one I lovingly call Calvin, hadn't cut his hair in a while so it curled over the collar of his jacket in a charming, yet unthreatening way.

"Think they're cops?" Rutger asked, as if reading my mind.

"Hell no. That's Calvin and Levi's from last night."

"At the bar?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think they want?"

"Dunno. I suppose we'll find out." I paused for a minute. "Well, I'm going to get cleaned up, you should too if you don't want Beth yelling at you."

Rutger inclined his head and smiled before moving away from me and turning to the work table, I helped it clean up a little, putting away the various tools we used to fix the collection of cars I had collected over the years, and cleaning the steal waist high worktable. When it looked like we had it fairly clean I strolled out the door without a word and walked up the path to the main house where Levi's was ringing the doorbell impatiently. I knew Beth would answer the door so I took a long look at the Impala while I had a chance. It was dusty but fairly well kept, I took a turn around the car, examining the hub caps and tire pressure by kicking the tires lightly, a ran a hand over the top. When I got to the back I noticed that the exhaust pipe was riding low to the ground, a problem when you're on the road, especially if what I suspected was happening. I crouched low to the ground and peered under the car to check the rear axle. As I had feared I saw that something was wrong with the tie on ball joint attaching the wheel to the axle, mentally I gave it another week.

"What are you doing to my car?" someone growled unhappily from behind me.

"Something's wrong with your rear axle." I said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" he exclaimed before coming around the car to crouch next to me. "What's wrong with it?!"

"The ball joint over here…" I gestured to the right wheel while trying to ignore the warming scent that was rolling off of him. "… is weak and it's causing the rear axle to sag against the exhaust. So either you have a dead body in the back or you haven't readjusted the ball joint in over 2 years."

The man looked at me surprised, a bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead to his lip, I stared at it for a minute praying that he would say something soon so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot. Then he smiled. It was an innocent and completely sexless smile but it had my DNA doing the conga and my knees melting like ice cream in the sun.

"Hi." He said, this time a little friendlier.

"Hi, my name's Gwen." I said with a smile.

"How do you know so much about cars?"

"I work with them, I just happened to see it from the carriage house." I gestured behind me.

"What kinds of cars?"

"All kinds."

"Do you have any?"

"Like this?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." I said noncommittally.

"Can I see?"

"Sorry, I don't usually show my cars to anyone on the first date." I said with a laugh in my voice.

He blushed. "Sorry, name's Dean."

"Last name?" I said, hoping to draw his purpose for being here as well.

"Win…." He paused for a second. "White."

"White?" I said, a face of incredulity on my face.

"Yea."

He was lying about his last name but I let it go, it wasn't my business, and if he didn't want to tell me his last name, then I didn't want to show him my cars, it was only fair. I stood straight up again, bumping my head on Levi/Dean's chin before standing straight, we laugh nervously and hold the injured parts before turning back to the house.

"Well, I guess you and your brother should come in."

Levi/Dean looked startled for a minute but followed me. "How did you know he was my brother?"

I shrugged. "Is he your lover?"

Dean blushed harder. "No." he said defensively.

"Then he's your brother."

"How could you possibly know that?" he demands.

I smile. "Just a feeling."

We make it to the door where Calvin is standing, facing the door with his hands in his pockets and humming softly, he turns when Levi/Dean get closer to the door and a look of stunned shock comes over his face.

"Hey Calvin!" I said with a wide smile. "I told you I'll be seeing you."

The blood seems to drain from his face, making me wonder if I should call for Beth, but he shakes his head and looks at me as if I am a demon or something.

"Sam." He holds out his hand.

"Let me guess, White?" I say with the slightest bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah." He says dumbly, giving his brother a look that I know I probably shouldn't have seen. "Do I know you?"

"No, we met last night though."

"I know…." He seems to let go of whatever he is thinking and turns to face the door once more.

I knock on the door loudly and call for Beth. She opens it a minute later, looking flushed and a little agitated.

"What…?" she begins before seeing the boys and composes herself in a modicum of dignity. "Welcome to the Belle's Isle Hotel." She said in a cheery voice.

"They want to check in." I said before moving past her.

"We don't…." Calvin/Sam started.

"Yes…yes we do." Levi/Dean finished.

Beth glares at me as I push by and make my way to the stairs, I know that I don't make an attractive picture and want to change out of my stained sweaty clothes so that I may present myself more genteelly then before. I made my way up the stairs to my rooms just to the left of the stairs, also known as the master bedroom, it's one of my favorite rooms in the house and the only one I can escape to at the end of the day. But before I can even go into my room I have trek up two flights of stairs and unlock a door, which all in itself can seem to be an insurmountable task at times.

Ten minutes and several hundreds of stairs later I arrive on the third floor and shuffle to my door, which a thick black door with a bright brass knob. I take hold of the knob, unlock the door and stumble into the room. One of the few reasons I loved this room was because the owner before me had left all of the huge cherry and mahogany four poster beds along with the hugest one of all, mine. It was a dark red four poster with massive posts decorated with vines all the way to the top where a black cotton canopy falling into black gauzy curtains was mounted on the top.

On top of the bed was my one sinful delight that I allowed myself, a black satin comforter with black satin sheets and pillows, dozens of pillows sat atop the bed glistening in the low light. Without much care I flung my clothes off and lay on the silky cloth for a moment, allowing the cooler comforter to sink its cold into my body. It felt dangerously delicious to feel the satin against my sweaty skin but I enjoyed the feeling for as long as possible before sliding off the bed and moving my way into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I felt far more confident, having bathed and washed my skin in the heavenly smell of balsam and sandalwood and dressed in a soft white cotton bohemian dress that clung to my curves. I pulled my shoulder length brown and red hair away from my face in the mirror and tied it back with a ribbon, for a long time I stared at myself in the mirror, watching the way my gray eyes flecked liberally with pale green flicked back and forth in the mirror. They settled on my mouth, the way it formed around words as I talked to myself in the mirror, the way they blossomed when I smiled.

"Too lush." I said to myself. "I'm just… too… big."

I sighed and pushed away from the counter, took one more longing look at the huge claw foot tub and wished I had more time to soak in the massive tub.

"Gwen!" I heard a call. "Gwen, where are you!" It was Beth calling my name.

"I'm in my room, I'll be out in a second!"

"Hurry up!"

Rolling my eyes I walked out of the bathroom, neatly threw the soiled clothes in the laundry bin and walked outside, nearly bumping into Levi/Dean again for the second time that day.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"It's okay."

Oh good! Gwen!" Beth seemed ecstatic to see me.

"Yes?" I said, tilting my head.

I KNOW IT'S AN AWFUL TIME TO STOP! ISN'T IT???

TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Beth looked a little flushed and frazzled when I walked into the hallway a minute later, which was odd because Beth never looked frazzled and when I say never, I mean _never. _She could be in the middle of a war zone with nothing but a paperclip and she would look as though she was going to a Garden Party, the total opposite of me. Already I'm on guard because if Beth is frazzled it means it's they're fault, and I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about.

"You need me?" I say with a cheery smile.

"Can you settle them for me, I have to go check with Tania about dinner."

"Sure. What rooms do you want me to set them up in?"

"The Hunter room and the Navy room."

I blanched. Both of those rooms were directly across from mine, which meant that they would only be a few steps away. Great… temptation much? Not that I was completely complaining, it also meant that a couple of sexy, red-hot, send-chills-down-your-spine men were right across the hall. My mouth started to water thinking about them taking off their clothes in those rooms, bathing and sleeping in the soft cotton sheets. Good God! Where the hell were my thoughts going?! To cover the sudden speechlessness I sent a glare to Beth that would have killed had there been power behind it then smiling and signaling for the men to follow me.

I opened the Hunter Room first, gesturing for Levi/Dean. "Well, Levi, this is your room."

He nodded with a cocky smile. "And Calvin…"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the Navy room?"

"Yup."

He smiled and I swear I could feel the eggs in my ovaries sighing in pleasure, for a moment my eyes were drawn to those lips and the straight white teeth exposed behind them. All I can say is that this man has incredible lips. Perfectly smooth and pink with a slightly pouty bottom lip that gives his already boyish look a smoother edge. You should know now, I'm completely AD/HD but my concentration is so focused on the curve of his lips that I'd taken a dive, head first into the gutter. I shook my head, removing the image of his lips on mine from my mind.

"Now, things you should know…" I started my spiel with vigorous hand motions. "… dinner is at 6:30, you have until 8:00 to get downstairs and eat, after that the kitchen is closed until breakfast. And I mean that, after 8:00, Kitchen. Is. Closed." I paused for a moment to take a breath. "Breakfast is at 7:00 and is open until 12, lunch is your problem. And then Check-out is 2."

The both nodded. "Tours of the house and the surrounding areas are whenever you can find the time, just ask Beth, Rutger or I."

"Rutger?" Calvin/Sam said.

"He's the handyman. Australian, sandy blonde hair with bright blue eyes, can't miss him."

"Got it."

"Don't worry about names, you'll meet the rest of the staff later, probably at dinner if I can manage it."

They nodded again. I was beginning to feel as though I had dropped into a double-mint twins commercial.

"One last thing before I disappear, the history of house and the town, if you're interesting in that kind of thing, you can ask me about it or check out my study which is right down the hall." I point down the hall. "Any questions?"

"Nope." Levi/Dean said before disappearing into his room.

"Okay, see you at dinner." I turned to leave kind of disappointed.

"Wait!" YES!

"Yes?" I say with a little less enthusiasm.

"A name would be nice."

"Oh." My heart plummeted a little as I turned back around. "Sorry, I must have missed that. My name is Gwendolyn Agnes Gandolini, and yes I am very much aware that my initials are GAG."

"How about just Gwen then?"

"Sounds great to me."

"I was wondering…"

Oh. My. God. Hot Hunk Alert! Do Not STUTTER! Stay Calm! My brain was sending frantic messages to my body, who was doing what it thought it should be doing which was getting excited. I'm pretty sure my body was ignoring all the signals.

"…if you wanted to…"

Gwendolyn Gandolini! DO NOT FREAK!

"…to get together sometimes…"

Too late! FREAKING!

"…to go over the history of the house."

And there it was….. the dashing of my hopes….. and the final plummet of my heart in my chest. I froze instantly. Are you freaking kidding me? I got all excited over that….. how….sad.

"Sure."

I guess old habits die hard. I'm still hopelessly in love with the idea of being the prom queen, which in itself useless. I'm a full grown woman still obsessing over high school, and a practicing spinster-in-training. Men of any sort, even the drooling kind, were off the menu and so not in the game plan.

"Great, where would you like to meet?"

"Well, I'm gonna be pretty busy until about dinner time, so how about after dinner in my study?"

"Sure."

"Okay." I said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled, walking away into his room while I was mentally cursing myself six times over for being an idiot, it was definitely time for a little chocolate therapy.

Later, after having some of Tania's chocolate dipped strawberries, I was in the garden working on weeding out the choked flower beds on my knees, I was sure that the front of my dress was stained with mud but I was so happy just working that I didn't care. It felt great to be in the sunshine with cooler, dark mud in my hands, I didn't even mind the sweat that was rolling down my back and face. All part of the territory I suppose.

"Gwen! Rutger! Dinner!" Beth screeched.

I sighed, I really didn't want to leave to the comfort of work but it was necessary if one didn't want to get on Beth's side, I kind of liked having all my fingers in tact and wasn't quite willing to give them up yet. Before leaving the flower bed though I took a long look at what I had done, no longer were the bulbs being suffocated by the long straggling roots of make-believe myrtle or dandelions, or even the ever annoying kudzu that seemed to grow a mile a minute. Even tiny wildflowers were beginning to blossom in the undergrowth giving the whole part of the garden a warm feel to it, pride bloomed in my chest.

Everything was starting to come together.

"Gwen!" Beth yelled again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold you horses!"


	4. Chapter 4

I walked through the door a moment before Calvin/Sam and Levi/Dean made the slow descent down the narrow and unfortunately steep stairs to the main entrance, I could see that they were talking to each other but there voices were too low for me to hear. So instead I stared intently at their beautiful mouths, using the pathetic excuse that maybe I had somehow learned to read lips in the last ten seconds. I have to admit, they were great lips, both of the men's, one with a poetically thick bottom lip I wanted to roll between my teeth while the other's were made for passion and quick hard kisses.

Stop it, Gwen! Staring is inappropriate, besides you don't want them to see you turn into a puddle of aroused Gwen goo, do you? I must be going insane.

"Gwendolyn Agnes Gandolini!" Beth practically hissed across the expanse of the main hall.

I whipped my around from the Greek Gods on the stairs to my best friend who was standing legs wide, hands on hips in a pose that suggested I keep my mouth shut and do as she said. Unforunately for me, her hissing had not only brought my eyes to her but everyone else eyes on me…. Dear lord I was not cut out for this kind of stuff. My face went bright red under the scrutiny of a what felt like millions of eyes staring at me, partly because I knew that the Greek Gods were looking at me, and partly because I absolutely, positively HATED being in the spotlight, unless…of course… I put myself there.

This was not one of those times.

"Yes?" I winced.

"Look at yourself!" she growled. "You're covered in mud and dirt and grass!"

I looked down at myself, and sure enough, as she had said, there were various stains of all sizes staining the front of my white bohemian dress, I frowned, this was odd even for Beth. It was true that Beth was a clean freak but she had never before lectured me on the state of my clothes, it was common for me to walk into the house from the carriage house, the stables or the gardens with stains on my clothes.

"Yeah?" I said, confused.

"It's filthy!"

"I noticed. And?"

"And go change, right this instant young lady."

Now she had gone TOO far, no one called ME young lady, ever. It was one of my pet peeves that bothered me to no end, why? I'll never know. "Excuse me?" I said in disbelief. "Whose house is this?"

Beth looked momentarily confused as she looked at me, but before I could say anything more a big, and very male body stepped in front of me, his wide breadth of shoulders and back distracted me for a brief moment.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could get some towels for our room? Or maybe point us in the right direction?"

"I will inform the maid that you will be needing towels and have them delivered to your room promptly, sir." Her tone was crisp and no nonsense as she spoke to Dean.

This was not the Beth I knew, no, the Beth I knew was an impertinent witch with the powers to whip an entire household into shape with a snap of her fingers, not this cold, distant and very shrill woman who was telling Dean exactly what to do. It bothered me.

I whispered to Dean, leaning up on my tippy toes. "Hon, next time you feel the desire to step in front of me while I'm on a war path, I suggest that you not, because as much as I love seeing that sexy ass in front of me, right now I'd rather kick it."

He turned his head, a face of mock fear in place. "I'll keep that in mind."

A moment later the steady staccato beat of Beth's flip-flops could be heard as she left the room, moving out from behind Dean to look at Rutger, I placed a hand on Dean's shoulder distractedly. Sparks of electricity seemed to shoot down my arm and sends chills down my spine.

"You guys have a fight?" I say, trying to ignore his masculinity in my close vicinity.

"Not that I know of." Rutger was looking just as surprised as me as he watched after Beth's retreating form.

"Anything you can think of or might have inadvertently done to piss her off?"

Rutger glared at me. "No." but he didn't seem completely convinced.

I shrugged, whatever it was she would eventually break down and tell either Rutger or me about what was bothering her, it wasn't really in her nature to be secretive, and she was the closest to a best friend I had ever had since she had arrived on my doorstep. I remember the way she stumbled through the door, sweat and humidity making her blouse cling to her skin, her honey blonde hair a riotous tumble around her charming face, but it was her eyes I remember, so guarded… so dark. It was later when I had found out why, she had just gotten out of an awful divorce, involving her overly-jealous ex-husband and had lost everything between the courts and his pyro need to stay near to her. It ripped my heart out when she asked me for a job, a pleading note in her voice, of course I said yes.

She was the first to come to Belle's Isle, the first to help me and convince me to make it into a bed and breakfast, I only hoped that everything was okay, and if anyone was bothering her, move out of the way I got my ass kicking boots on.

"So Calvin, I hear that you're quite the history buff." Lancelot said, stepping down from the stair to clap Sam on the shoulder.

And just like that the tension drained away, a chuckle went around the group as everyone started to filter out, making their way towards the dining room.

"May I escort you to dinner?"

"What? No prince charming?" I joked.

"No, sorry, he got stuck in traffic on the way here. Guess you'll have to suffer with my clutches until he arrives."

"Oh dear, whatever will I do?"

Dean laughed, a deep, full bodied sound that reverberated off the walls and captured my attention completely, not that this Adonis hadn't already with that fabulous ass of his, I really wanted to find a quarter just to see if I could bounce it off it. Good God, the man was so hot he could be a heater for the poor!

In that joking manner we made our way through the oak arch that separated the formal dining room from the main hall, since we had yet to dismantle the huge mahogany dinner table we used it for meals, setting down place mats for each person. I noticed that Beth had already placed two down for our guests, one next to me and one across from me. Oh Great! Not only will I have to deal with them when they want their tours or need to ask questions, and at night when they go to bed across the hall but also at breakfast, lunch AND dinner? There is a God and he currently loves me! After a while everyone settled down at the table, Sam at my left and Dean leering at me across the table.

"Gwennie? You want to make the introductions?" Rutger asked me.

I froze. "S-sure." I stumbled on the words for a moment.

I stood, staring up and down the table at everyone, and brushed a stray lock away from my face. "Well, those of you who don't know, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Winchester? Where the hell did I get that? Talk about major pulling things out of my ass. I looked down at them, they were furiously mouthing something, frowning and apparently arguing.

"Dean, Sam, meet the group, you already know Beth and Rutger but I don't think you've met Tania, our cook, Lancelot, my brother, Liza and Anita." I gestured to each. "Tania is our gourmet chef, a real coupe de grace because she studied in France and she's incredibly talented at all things culinary." Tania smiled becomingly, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "Beth and Liza are the maids, headmaids until I can hire some more, Rutger is the handyman, if there are any mechanical problems with the room just ask him. Lancelot is my brother and works in the gardens and woods, you want a tour outside, go to him. And Anita is my sister-in-law, she works in the stables. Did I miss anyone?"

"Torah." Anita said.

"Oh yeah, and then there's Torah, my niece."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs asleep."

"Why isn't she with her parents?"

"They're dead." I said, my face turning blank.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Beth brought out the last dish just as everyone started talking at once, but as soon as she stepped into the room it was as if Elvis has walked into the room, silence and shock but for no reason. Carefully she placed the dish on the table and took her place at my right, her face stretched tight with tension.

"You okay?"

"Busy day, sorry I snapped at you, I haven't been feeling well."

"Did you do anything today?"

"I cleaned, I helped cook, I helped with the guys…" she trailed off. "Actually it started a little while after I opened that trunk you found last night."

"You finally got it open?"

"Yeah, and it was not easy."

"What was in it?"

"Just a musty old blanket and some children's toys."

"Odd."

"Yeah, kinda what I thought."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was moving extremely slowly, I hadn't noticed until just then how slowly it was going though, at some point during the meal conversation has lagged and faltered until silence reigned in the large room

Dinner was moving extremely slowly, I hadn't noticed until just then how slowly it was going though, at some point during the meal conversation has lagged and faltered until silence reigned in the large room. Across the table Dean was staring at me with a curious expression while the rest of the table was staring at Dean and Sam.

"So where'd you get Winchester?" Sam leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear, I shivered as his warm breath trailed over my neck.

"Sorry about that, I just kind of said it without thinking. I'll correct them later tonight."

"Well, that's odd." I looked over and saw that Sam was frowning.

"What?" I asked, an identical frown marring my features.

"Well…. This is going to sound kind of strange but Winchester is our last name."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Dean growled over the table.

I shrugged. "I guess I don't need to correct them then."

I went back to eating, trying to ignore the stares of the two men, their gazes burning on my already red face, where the hell had I pulled Winchester? And why the hell was it right? I looked up at Dean, he looked surprised but deceptively relaxed, somehow I sensed that he was far from it, he was more like a panther, wiry and strong under that composure, restrained.

"How bout it Gwen?" I heard Beth ask me.

Truthfully I hadn't heard a word she had said to me, had heard anything that had been said to me besides the softly spoken words of Sam and Dean.

"How bout what?" I asked, turning away from Dean's leer to peer at Beth.

"How about taking a look at those things I found in the trunk?"

"After dinner?" I asked, flicking a glance over my shoulder.

"Well, yes." Beth asked, smiling.

"How about later, I have a bit of business to conduct after dinner."

Beth frowned then sent me a look that said _Him? _I nodded and smiled to which she promptly rolled her eyes and sighed, I laughed softly and touched her hand in a friendly gesture that said chill. After cleaning up the table and leaving Tania to do the dishes I snuck up to my study to wait for Sam, I entered the room and winced, the room was a TOTAL disaster, books were spread out all over the room a tall stack of them thrown carelessly onto the large master desk I had moved from the study below. Several were on the floor, mostly because I had a tendency to read on the floor instead of one of the many leather couches spread out around the room.

When I had moved into the house my first change to the lovely wife's room was that I had had Rutger install shelves on all the ways to hold my ever growing book collection. Right now they were in a cluttered disarray with books and knick-knacks from everywhere and everything I had ever done, bobble heads from colleges, snow globes from all around the world, porcelain dolls with extravagant and slightly garish dresses, stuffed animals from when I was a child and little things that the rest of the gang had contributed. It was a cozy room, especially now that the sun was starting to go down with the curtains opened to let the rosy vestiges of dying light into the room, I walked towards the balcony doors and placed a finger on the multicolored stained glass, tracing the rose patterns before reaching for the knob and twisting it.

An errant breeze drifted through the door as I opened it, the sound of trees swaying and cicadas softly humming added the perfect backdrop to the breath-taking scene. A large orange and red sun melting behind purple, snowcapped mountains with lush bright green trees stretching out as far as the eye can see, the smell of jasmine and lavender curling around me like a lover's arms. Already on the fringes of the setting sun was a dark blue curtain falling, soon it would be dark and all would be quiet in the house, the sound of hammers hitting wood, of cars gunning engines, the smell of rotted wood would fade away until there was only the glimmer of diamond stars in the velvety blackness.

"Hello?" came a voice behind me, I ignored it though, I needed a few more moments in the intimate heat of twilight. "Hello?"

I ground my teeth together, forgetful of my duties as hostess I turned and faced Sam head on, my arms crossed menacingly across my ample chest, my face blank, not that that last very long because the very next second, when he smiled, I swear, my heart stopped beating in my chest. There was something about these men that affected me like no other, they made my breath stall in my lungs, my heart pound so hard I feared it might break a rib or two, but why?

"Hello." I replied in a friendly tone.

He looked around, his eyes trailing over the stack of books, over the couches and finally the floor. "Nice room."

"Yeah, I like it to." I smiled and stepped off the balcony, touching the door and feeling a jolt of something run down my arm.

I yelped and yanked my hand off the door and staring at it as if it had bitten me, my hand was throbbing painfully but was fading away as if it had never happened. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I think I just got shocked by a door."

He laughed, a rich bass that caught my senses off guard, another wave of attraction rolled over my skin. "Something funny there Calvin?"

"No, nothing." To my chagrin he restrained whatever laughter was left in his big and very male body and closed the door behind me as I walked back into the house, a ping of disappointment went through me when he stepped away though. A part of me wanted to curl my fingers into his shirt and pull him close me, I wanted to feel caged by those strong forearms, wanted to be kissed by this man more than anything in the world.

"Yeah, sure." I replied sarcastically and gestured for a chair.

He took it, looking oddly like he belonged there, his big rangy body sitting in the deep seated brown leather chair, his face relaxed and calm.

"So are you from around here? You don't really sound like it."

"No, we're actually from Kansas, we're just stopping through on vacation, visiting all the places we want to before going back to our careers."

"And wives?" I asked, prodding lightly.

He chuckled. "No wives, sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" I asked. "For all you know I was asking because what I really wanted to know if I could slip into your bed and ride you like an unbroken stallion."

Had I really just said that? Holy shit. I knew my face was going bright red because I could feel the heat of all the blood rushing to my face. What the hell was I thinking?! Why had I said that?!

He laughed harder, his face red with embarrassment and laughter. "Very straightforward aren't you?"

"Not really." I squeaked. "Now how about them Red Sox?" I said, trying to smooth over what I said, not that I cared about sports.

"Red Sox? Sorry, I don't follow sports all that much."

He doesn't follow sports? I thought that was some kind of rule for men, like women liking pink or something, how odd. "Interesting."

"It is?" he said, his smile contagious.

"No, I just had to find something to say that didn't sound stupid or could misconstrued as a sexual innuendo."

"I doubt anything you say can be called stupid, maybe a little forward, but not stupid."

Awww, a sweetie pie too. "I'm sure I can find something."

"As to the sexual innuendo thing? You can do that all you want. I find it charming."

I blushed. "Now whose being straightforward?"

This was bound to be an interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

After a short discussion about our lives that I only kept up because I had hoped to learn a little more about our enigmatic guests, they both were pretty tight lipped though about everything including their careers. What really seemed odd though was that when I even mentioned a career a strange light came into Sam's eyes and he would clam up as if it were some kind of forbidden topic. Why would they do that unless their careers were somehow forbidden? Were they cops? Or maybe spies sent by a foreign agency and they were trying to lay low? My expansive imagination jumped from one conclusion to the next until I was well into the outrageous, I mean could they be aliens? No.

"So… about the history of this place?" he changed the topic from himself so quickly I barely had time to catch the change.

"Hmm?" I said, my face going blank for a moment.

"The history?" he clarified, a smile crinkling the edges of his brownish green eyes.

"Oh yes, what would like to know?" 

"Well… for one, who built it? When was it built?"

I touched my chin in a gesture of thought and a slight frown touched my brows. "If I remember correctly, it was contracted by the owner of the house in the 18th century by a man… damn…. "

"Yes?" Sam leaned forward, resting his forearms on strong, roped thighs.

"I think his name was Lord…. Bramley."

Sam nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly. "But it wasn't actually built until the early 19th century." I rushed on.

Tapping into my knowledge of the house I described what I knew of the house. "Actually the man who contracted it died about a year after the blueprints were completed so he never saw the final stages of building, as if happens the plans were then inherited by the man's older brother, a viscount or a duke of some sort but the name was never written down."

"Why is that?" his eyes were sharp and glittering with avid interest.

"Well, the brother died about two years later from tuberculosis."

"And?"

"So… since the brother was the last in the bloodline, the plans and recently started house were passed onto another man who… again was titled."

"What happened to him?"

"He was the one who financed the last stretch of building then moved there from England, not titled but a merchant's son who had made a ton on some invention or another. His wife and two children moved in with him about a year after the final tower…. The eastern tower I believe…. Was built."

"How long did they live here?"

"Twelve years."

"Anything after that?"

"You know what's odd? There aren't many records but when I first bought the house I found an old newspaper from that time."

"And?"

"I'm getting there." I frowned at him, rolled my eyes then continued. "The newspaper was dated 12 years to the day from when the two brothers died, it seems that everyone who owned the house died on June 16th."

Sam tilted his head. "The owner died?"

"Not just the owner, the whole family. Wiped out in a massacre."

"Massacre?"

"Yeah…. It appears as though the owner wasn't exactly a great businessman and ended up dealing with the wrong people, one morning two men entered the house with shotguns and shot the entire family in their beds. The men, oddly, got away with it."

"How?"

"The family hadn't had any money to pay for servants so no one but the family was home when it happened. No evidence and the case was dismissed."

"What happened after that?"

"The next owner was an American Singer by the name of Cassidy Romes, not the most famous but had earned a lot of credit in Los Angles at the time, she bought the house two years after the massacre and began renovations."

"Renovations?"

"Yeah, the front hall was painted and some small structural things that I still haven't really figured out from the plans."

"What happened to her?"

"She went absolutely insane."

"How's that?"

"Well, from what I've heard is that she was seeing things, said she saw ghosts, hundreds of them in the house, said things changed, moved, she heard things at night. All a bunch of baloney if you ask me."

"You don't believe in ghosts?"

I paused, it wasn't really sure if I believed in ghosts or not, there was a time when I would have said no but after my incidents in the house I wasn't so sure anymore. There's always been in a sense of things…. Things that have happened… like a whisper of the past.

"I don't know." I answered finally.

"You don't know?" he asked, tilting his head.

I hesitated, not quite sure how to describe my feelings to him. "It's complicated. Look at this way…. Haven't you just walked into a room and gotten a feeling? Like a vibe? A feeling that something happened here in this room?"

"Yeah." He said softly, lowering his head.

I felt the change in him, an odd kind of depression that left a weight on my shoulders, why did the mention of ghosts make him like that?

"And then…. There's me."

He looked up, confused. "I'm the new owner." I clarified.

He made a face with his mouth in the shape of an O. My eyes drifted down to that mouth and wondered how it would feel on mine, moving restlessly over my lips, that tongue probing them. How would he taste? 

"If you'd like more of a history, I could find the account books and blueprints for you." I said, standing up quickly.

"That'd be great."

I walked over the ladder leaning against the western wall of the study and shifted it to the north wall, my sights set on a large rectangular box on the top shelf. I heard him stand and walk over to the ladder, felt the warmth of his chest as he stepped close and heard the slap of his skin as his hands trapped me within the cage of his body. My heart tripped inside my chest, what the hell?

"I'll hold the ladder." He said near my ear in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Okay." I replied shakily.

I stepped up, pushing my body as close as I could to the ladder and lifted myself onto the ladder, I could feel his eyes on my back and could still feel the imprint of his front of my back. Quickly I made my way up the rickety, wooden ladder and grabbed the metal box off the shelf, it was heavy in my arms as I made my way down back into his arms. I paused for a moment when my feet touched the bottom rung.

"Here…" his breath whispered over my neck. "… I'll take that."

He whisked the box out of my hands and placed it on a small table beside the ladder then turned back to me, unfortunately I slipped from the rung and fell hard onto the muscled bulk of his hard manly chest. His arms instantly closed around me so his hands brushed my breasts, traitorously my body went into reaction mode and my nipples hardened. My face flushed red but I didn't move away and he didn't try to let me go.

"Sam…?" I heard the doorknob turn and then a very straightfaced Dean walked into the room.

I swear I lost ten years of my life from pure embarrassment as his face turned from completely straight to amusement in what seemed like an instant.

"Well, well, well."

Sam released me instantly, squeaking I nearly fell back from the sudden loss of my support but caught onto the table just in time, unfortunately for me the table was rickety as well and tipped, taking me, the metal box and the table down to the floor. I hit the ground with a thunk and watched in horror as the box toppled down directly onto my head. My vision swirled and went black with the vision of Dean's face frowning.

Yes, this had been a very interesting night.


End file.
